Episode 7985 (9th November 2017)
Plot At the hotel, Robert tries to figure out how he can avoid sleeping with Lawrence. Lawrence leans in for a kiss but Robert is saved when Victoria phones with the news that Rebecca is in labour. Rodney is forced to admit to the Undercover Officer that the antiques belong to him, not Nicola. The officer asks for receipts but Rodney can't produce any so he's arrested for handling stolen goods. Bernice witters away to Mrs Dumphreys about her love life, unaware the woman is dead. Bernice takes Mrs Dumphreys out the dryer and realises she's no longer alive. Gerry tries to get the scratch out of Aaron's car but makes things worse. Eric gloats about Rodney's arrest. Faith tells Eric that for him to start living life to the full, he'll need to stop hiding behind Val. Eric leaves Morris a voicemail asking to speak with him urgently. Robert and Lawrence rush to the hospital. As Robert heads into the delivery room, Aaron congratulates him, telling him he'll be a great dad. Robert makes it into the delivery room just in time to witness Rebecca giving birth to a baby boy. Robert is speechless. As the Whites gush over the newborn, Robert struggles to process his emotions. The midwife passes the baby over to awkward Robert. Nicola informs Bernice of Rodney's arrest but all Bernice can think of is Mrs Dumphreys. Bernice wonders what to do with Mrs Dumphreys' handbag. Nicola goes through the contents. Bernice picks up the betting slip and explains she thinks Mrs Dumphreys might have won. Nicola dismisses it as it's an accumulator but looks up the results anyway. In the corridor, Lawrence offers Robert his congratulations. He orders Robert to look after his son and forget about them. Nicola and Bernice realise Mrs Dumphreys has won £99,552. Nicola wants to keep the winnings but Bernice isn't so keen. Diane arrives at the hospital and asks Robert about the baby. She tells him Jack would be proud. Rodney vows to get himself out of this mess by dropping his contact in it but when he calls them, the number is not recognised. Nicola insists Bernice needs to cash in the betting slip, if only to pay a lawyer to save their dad from prison. Gerry admits to Aaron that he damaged his car. Surprisingly Aaron doesn't fire Gerry but decides to take the cost of the damages out of his wages. Robert stands at Jack's grave and tells his father about the baby. He admits he's unhappy and ashamed of himself. Robert recalls Jack telling him he ruins everything he touches but states he can't allow himself to believe that now as he's held his son. Robert concludes he ruins everything he spends time around but refuses to ruin his son so decides to leave instead. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast *Undercover Officer - Max Dowler *Mrs Dumphreys - Shirley Dixon *Midwife - Ashley Hope Allan *Paramedic - Lindsay Stanger Locations *Murray Fitzgerald Hotel & Spa - Bedroom' *Hotten General Hospital - Corridors and delivery room *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard and port-a-kabin *The Woolpack - Bar *Cemetery Notes *First appearance of Sebastian White. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,430,000 (20th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes